


Cygnus

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober 2019! [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Making Out, Vaginal Fingering, yeah i know that opening a bra with only one hand is unrealistic af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “You know the point is that you’ll like them so much you will eventually take them off.”“Oh really? Can’t they stay on?”





	Cygnus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2- Lingerie

“Oh.” Yeojoo looks up at Dior, trying to contain her smirk, “they are pretty.”

Dior blushes, just the tiniest bit, walking up to her girlfriend and sitting on the bed next to her. Somehow she feels more exposed in underwear than when they are naked together.

“Do you really like them?” Dior asks, Yeojoo’s eyes on her body, “I bought them for you. I mean, to look good for you.”

“You always look good to me, baby” Yeojoo cups her face and smiles, “but I can’t deny that you look extra good in this.”

Dior makes a happy little sound, climbing on her girlfriend’s lap and throwing her arms around Yeojoo’s neck. There’s a pop playlist playing from someone’s laptop in the living room but apart from that it’s quiet, just a nice weekday afternoon with a couple of hours to spare until dinner.

“You know the point is that you’ll like them so much you will eventually take them off” Dior chuckles, Yeojoo playing with the edges of the lace on her bra.

“Oh really? Can’t they stay on?” Yeojoo looks at the lingerie set some more, noticing the tiny white flowers adoring both the bra and the panties. She’s wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts, her hair in a messy bun and thinks that Dior looks like a literal goddess next to her.

“If you want and can make it work, sure” Dior kisses her, at first softly, on the mouth, the jaw and then messily on the neck, licking and biting, as she always does when she’s in the mood.

“I’m dedicated” Yeojoo says, rubbing her hands on her girlfriend’s thighs over the pretty scattered tattoos, the whale between the flowers, the jellyfish between the stars, the little vines climbing up her hipbones to cover her pretty, pretty stretch marks that Yeojoo loves to kiss more than anything else in the world.

Dior straddles Yeojoo’s lap properly, moving slowly above her, barely touching, but letting Yeojoo touch her all she wants. And Yeojoo does, caressing Dior’s skin, slowly and attentively, from her legs to her slim waist, her soft stomach, her smooth back and up to her neck, bringing her closer for a long, heated kiss.

“I’ll buy you a matching set next time I’ll go shopping” Dior mutters in the small space between their lips when they part, “would you like a black one? Or a red?”

“Whichever you’ll want to take off me the most” Yeojoo fiddles with the elastic of Dior’s panties, rubbing the little red lines that have appeared on the skin underneath with her fingers.

“Right now, I just want to take this off of you” Dior pulls at the hem of Yeojoo’s shirt, “maybe those too” she point at her shorts with a smirk.

“Take it off then” Yeojoo lifts her arms, Dior taking her shirt off, leaving her completely naked underneath and the shorts are forgotten for a little more. Dior smiles brightly, cupping Yeojoo’s breasts and squeezing lightly, brushing her fingers on her nipples.

Yeojoo lets out the tiniest of moans, her hands coming to a stop, considering her next move, Dior arching to peck her shoulders and collarbones. She decides on teasing touches, since her girlfriend decided to tease first wearing the new lingerie set just for her.

Yeojoo’s hand slowly slides down, lower and lower, brushing Dior’s core above the panties, rubbing softly in circles, feeling her dampness through the lace and it’s always good to know how much she can turn her girlfriend on.

“Hey” Dior says, with a small smile, “hey baby, can you, uhm…” She grinds down on Yeojoo’s palm, seeking more friction.

Yeojoo brings her hand up to Dior’s lips and she obediently closes her mouth around two of her fingers, sucking, making eyes contact, licking seductively, as nicely as she does when sometimes she’s on her knees with Yeojoo’s strap on in her mouth.

When Dior lets the fingers slide out of her mouth, saliva dripping off of them, Yeojoo lies back on the bed, her girlfriend hovering over her.

“I like them on” Yeojoo tells Dior with a finger inside her, just pushing the panties aside, “you’re so sexy in them, baby.”

Dior pushes back on Yeojoo’s finger, warm and wet, asking for the second one right after, leaning down to lick on every piece of Yeojoo she can get her mouth on, needy and giving at the same time.

The music has stopped playing long ago and the only sound filling the room is their breaths and Dior’s affirmative noises, little commands and moans. Yeojoo finds the little rough spot inside her and slightly curves her fingers, Dior almost collapsing on her with a shaky breath.

“Do that again” she pleads, burying her head in Yeojoo’s neck, suddenly shy but obviously enjoying the way Yeojoo’s fingers curl inside her a little too much.

Yeojoo complies to her wishes easily, slowing down to draw out the sensation, grabbing Dior’s hip to still her. They’re not in any kind of rush. Then, suddenly craving the skin to skin contact she brings that hand up, clumsily undoing Dior’s bra, letting it fall around her arms before she slowly manhandles Dior to completely take it off.

Dior lies on her, Yeojoo feeling her soft breasts, her hardened nipples and the warmth her body emits and they fall into a steady rhythm, with her hand trapped between their bodies, three fingers going in and our Dior, wetness staining Yeojoo’s shorts.

“So close” Dior breathes out between kisses, turning to loud moans when Yeojoo’s thumb finds her clit.

Yeojoo knows it right before Dior is about to come, from her incoherent words and her shaky limbs, the way she falls apart and throbs around Yeojoo’s fingers.

“Good?” She asks when Dior has somewhat calmed down and gets a grin in return. Yeojoo pets her smooth hair grinning back, until Dior starts moving, crawling lower on the bed, right between Yeojoo’s legs, playing with the waistband of her shorts.

“My turn now.” She smirks, pulling them down.

**Author's Note:**

> Cygnus: A northern summer and autumn constellation located on the plane of the Milky Way. Its name means "swan" in Greek.


End file.
